Act Upon it!
by Miss Sher-Locked Stylinson
Summary: AU! Mrs Hudsons niece comes over from Japan and discovers the famous detective and partner! She could see John has eyes for Sherlock, and tries to bring them to their senses. So she is pulled into an unfortunate adventure to bring them together. Though, she suck at giving advice! OC, JohnLock! Please Review!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer – I don't own BBC Sherlock**

**Rate – T**

**Summary - Ms. Hudsons - the landlady of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson - niece is coming to visit London from Japan. She then meets the famous detective and faithful partner. Though, she cannot be fooled to notice that John has eyes for Sherlock. So, she embarks on a unfortunate adventure to allow them to know each other faiths. Just one exception, she not very good at giving advice...(After A Scandal in Belgravia and before Baskerville)**

**Warning – JohnxSherlock and OC…just came out like that – don't like don't read**

**HELLO! It's my new Sherlock story here! :D I just couldn't help writing this story down, to be quite honest! XD I had TONS of fun with this!  
So, this takes place AFTER Scandal in Belgravia and BEFORE Baskerville. So just to have some sort of timeline going out. Well, the chapter will be short and I'll try to upload them as fast as I can, if school isn't in the way! Anyway, please enjoy the VERY short prologue and review!**

**And thank you so much to my new Beta: HistoryLights, for the help!  
**

Prologue 

The pleasing breeze of the glorious England blasted wonderfully through my flimsy hair. It looked even more extraordinary then Japan, though, both are equivalently remarkable. I can even spot the dazzling London eye! This was all new to me; I only ever visited Aunt Martha in New Zealand for our family reunions.

The plane landed about an hour or so ago and it was odd to be in a cab. Aunt Martha had a bit of a hassle to come and pick me up from the airport, I honestly don't mind in the least. It just gives me more time to study the new environment. It wasn't that much fun to leave my friends and boyfriend back in Japan. But, I certainly promised them that I could bring back a fair memento if I can.

_Ring - Ring!_

The tone of my cell phone came to life in my bag; it startled me from my thoughts. I reached for it through all of my unnecessary junk. Looking down at the screen, I smiled widely.

_'Hello dear, __  
__I hope that you had a fine and safe trip from the airport. I am just so happy you had the time to come and visit me; I cannot wait for your arrival. See you soon!'__  
__-Martha H._

"So," I looked up slowly to notice the cabdriver was directly talking to me through the rearview mirror. "Where did ya say you were goin' lass?"

Sighing, I put my phone back in its place, not even bothering to answer Aunt Martha back. I turned my head to face the window, even though nothing caught my eye, instead, watch the scenery go by.

"221B Baker Street."

**Short, I know ^_^ So, please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Thank you so much for the pleasant reviews, it made my day shine! XD (And you know who you are!) Any who, there's going to be a little OOC-ness in here with Sherlock and John. It's really complex for me to know their character. Oh, and my sis on DA is making me a picture of my OC! She is SOOOOO nice! X3 (it's probably going to take awhile for her too, but I know it's gonna be awesome! Hi sis! ^_^)**

******And thank you so much to new Beta: HistoryLights, for the help!**

Chapter 1 

Sherlock came into the living room unnoticed by John. Oddly looking at him cleaning up stacks of papers. Sherlock hinted a small grin at the corner of his mouth.

"John, mind telling me why you are doing cleaning and touching my possessions for that matter?"

"At least I'm not _throwing_ this rubbish away, now am I?" John picked up another tarnished stack of articles and reports, and put them aside, away from the door. "To answer your question, I'm just tidying up the flat for Ms. Hudson and her friend."

"Another suitor?"

"No, Sherlock. She is having her niece over." John sighed exhaustively, straightening up, popping a few bones in his back, and glanced at the Consulting Detective.

"I thought Ms. Hudson ordinarily kept to herself with personal family business." Sherlock commented as he was sitting himself down in front of John's laptop, lifting the silver lid and positioning it to face him accordingly.

"Not this time, apparently." John quickly replied. He wiped a sweaty palm on his faded blue jeans and came up behind Sherlock, slowly leaning over his shoulder.

"What do you go there?" John asked calmly (not trying to get too mad at Sherlock using his laptop), already knowing the approaching answer.

"Just deciding to check up on Lestrade and wondering if there's any new, fascinating enough cases' to consult." Once he finished all John could hear was the harsh typing of the keyboards. John then turned away and groaned.

"Oh course. But, don't get your hopes up like you usually do!" He warned Sherlock as he climbed up the few flight of stairs to the bathroom.

"Absolutely not,_ Mummy Dearest_."

John immediately yelled down from below, "Piss off!"

* * *

_Mia's POV_

Once I finally arrived at Baker Street I paid the pleasant cabdriver and lifted my heavy red colored duffle bag, as well as my overly sized suitcase. I placed the unbearably bulky bag over my shoulder and gripped onto my suitcase handle, and rolled it with me up the stairs and in front of the door. The buildings in Baker Street seemed quite old; the streets had cracks in it that some people had seemed to forget they are there. I snapped my head away and looked forward.

The door had glistening gold numbers of _221B_, followed by a door knocker. The navy blue door seemed a tad bit dirty but still stable. There were two small white doorbells; I was a little confused to know which one to press. I took my chances and place my finger against the first one. A low buzzing sound came from the inside, nervousness pulsed through my veins, I'm not even sure If I ranged the right bell or not. It would be incredibly embarrassing if I did!

My head shot up instantly - forgetting about my stomach having fluttering butterflies - as I heard the door creaked open. To my relief, it was my good old Aunt Martha.

"Mia!" She squealed excitingly. I raised my eyebrows and grinned.

"Aunt Martha! It's so good to see you!"

We both exchanged hugs and greetings. After we finished she pulled away. "Oh my, Mia - you changed your poor hair once more, oh, and I see you have a new piercing!" She scowled, as if she were my mother. I raised my hand to lightly touch my lip.

I rolled my eyes playfully and groaned. "Auntie, I'm grown up, I can make my own decisions, but I'm flattered you care."

Often, I would regularly change my hair color and the style of it. It's a normal everyday routine, and getting extra piercing whenever I can is also plays a part in my schedule. I chuckled softly. "So, are you not going to let me in, or are you just going to leave me here?"

"But of course dear! Come, come."

I nodded and lifted my luggage inside without any slight trouble.

**A bit longer then the Prologue, but, still (I hope) satisfying. :D If I could just get a simple _3 reviews_. Not asking a lot, just 3 reviews. If there's more, that would be lovely, but I need 3 more reviews to continue. If you see any errors don't hesitate to review it. Thank you and review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad people actually care about this story than I do! :D  
FINALLY Mia meets Sherlock, not officially and she doesn't really _properly_ meet him, enjoy! :) **

**********And thank you so much to my Beta: HistoryLights, for the help!**

Chapter 2 

Auntie's flat was rather small, yet cozy and comfortable. It was neither hot nor cold, was which I thought exactly right for me. Everything it seemed was pink and a soft white. Beautiful flowers and a large cabinet full of spotless china behind clear glass. There were many pictures on the wall and a few frames on short tables. I noticed one of me, where I was a one-toothed two year old baby, with my black hair growing in. And wearing the most ridiculous sailor suit!

What was somewhat disturbing in my photo was my distracting snot dripping down from my nose. My parents usually taunted me on how ridiculous I looked and how I was crying before the picture was even taken. All the photographers were helplessly trying to entertain me in order to get me to smile and I surely but slowly did.

I smiled as I entered my room - the one Auntie said it would be. Finally able to get a chance to relax and lay down, I opened the door. To my disappointment, it wasn't really my type of room, it was pink. I was more accustomed to the dark colors that I'm very fond of. Though, it didn't mean I hate it. It was...nice. At least I had a place to nap a bit! I entered inside the pink invaded room, but it had white and tints of lavender and burgundy; that I didn't mind at all. Oh well, what I see is what I get; don't go crying over a pink room.

I tossed my suitcase on the bed and harshly dropped my bag. I turned my back to the quilted blanket bed and roughly collapsed and without delay, covered myself up with the blanket and fell into a wonderful deep sleep.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Ms. Hudson entered the flat of Sherlock and John. "Oh boys!" She called.

Once Ms. Hudson noticed the entire flat she was disappointed to see only John on the couch with a hot cuppa and eyes glued to the telly.

"John, hello." She greeted.

John turned around and darted a soft smile, and answered back. "Hello Ms. Hudson."

Ms. Hudson looked around. "Um, where's Sherlock?" she curiously asked. Awaiting an answer she looked around and noticed the flat has somehow appeared much neater.

"He's probably out at Scotland Yard, trying to desperately find a new case he could be interested about, odd bugger he is." He chuckled aloud.

Ms. Hudson would not even bother to know even more information and got straight to the point. "You know how I told you about my niece? Well, I was thinking of postponing our dinner, it will be moved tomorrow at seven." Honestly, Ms. Hudson was so eager to have it be done today but, Mia just looked so _exhausted_.

"Okay, thank you Ms. Hudson. Sherlock wouldn't have gone today anyway, even if I literally had to drag him and his massive intellect along with him." John teased (mocks), picking up the remote and changing the channel to a parenting test show Sherlock constantly cracks without a doubt.

Ms. Hudson smiled and let herself out.

_Bing!_

John's eyes widen in surprise. He looked over his shoulder to spot his cell phone brighten up on the table. "I thought so."

The next Morning

_Mia's POV_

I woke up to the sunrise beaming down on me, I already agitated; I covered myself up completely with the quilted blanket. But, I had second thoughts about staying in bed and decided to get up. I'm typically not a morning person, for as long as I can remember.

When I was in High School I would usually slam my hand to the _snooze_ bar of my alarm clock and over sleep, and then be late for first period. Never really was apparent to break the habit, it took a very, _very_ slow processes to obstruct. Even when I went to my Japanese University my poor roommate had to wake up early just to wake me up before I was late. The cure was just to splash water in my face.

Tossing the blanket aside, I stretched my legs out and reached for my duffle bag, across the room. I unzipped it open to salvage for a new set of clothes. I tried to look for my towel and undergarment; I found my undergarment but failed to find my towel.

I placed my clothing on the bed and headed outside. "Auntie, mind if I borrow a towel?" I called into the living room, there was no answer. I knitted my brows together and looked around the flat aimlessly. "Aunt Martha?"

The last place I searched in was the kitchen. I then noticed a small note on the table with money. I picked up the paper and wrote read what was written in cursive.

_'Mia, _  
_I'm going to be busy this morning at the shop, and picking up the groceries. I also have arranged a dinner for you to meet the boys in the second flat at 7 o clock.'_  
_-Martha H._

Boys? Now why would she want meet to meet them? Oh, well, might as well go take a shower now. But, Auntie never explained what the money was for, though, I could already guess. I might have to go out to get breakfast, it could be fun.

I turned back to my room and retrieved my pile of clothing and headed for the bathroom. This should wake me up.

Afterword, I pulled my hair into a single pony tail and snatched out my hairdryer. I pulled my hair back down, out of its wet pony tail, damped in red messy strips and started to thoughtfully dry it. Transforming it to its natural red waves.

Once I finished cleaning up, I grabbed the money from the table and took off to the door. I'm going to have to owe Auntie back, might have to dress appropriately instead of the dark clothing Auntie conceals many times.

I reached the door and proceeded to the front door, not even trying to conceal the fact that I couldn't wait to find a nice, secure cafe! As I got out of the flat I closed the door behind me and looked forward. The image in front of me stopped me promptly in my tracks, my mouth scarcely ajar.

There was a man right in front of the steps to the upstairs flat. He had curly dark brown hair and was posing a white shirt with black pants. And holding a bloody harpoon. Blood was also on his face and stained his shirt. He could very well be considered quite handsome, minus the blood and all.

I blinked confusingly and rapidly - sucking in my cheek I muttered, "G-good Morning." While bowing. Having to mean respect when greeting someone in Japan. One of my many other intentional habits.

He looked at me very briefly - not even making any heavy eye contact either - them moved on to run up the flight of stairs to his flat. Finding it quite rude and highly awkward, I shrugged it off and went on to my own business, just like the cryptic man in the upstairs flat did to me; judging it like an everyday occurrence. It's just absurd how I actually have to meet _him_ for dinner later...

**YAY! It's a little longer this time, might not update often anymore because mostly I've already typed down everything from my notebook here and haven't wrote anymore recently (school and shit ^^') Okay, just need ANOTHER _3 _reviews to update more quickly, just 3 reviews! (Come on people it's not that much! TT3TT It could just be saying: more or update please or something; needs to up to 7 or 8 reviews until I post the next chapter!) If you see any errors don't hesitate to mention it in a review. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! XD I know, I know. I have been a bit of an asshole for not updating quick enough! (in the last 2 bloody months!) ^^' BUT, its here! And Im already writing the next chapter, (being a bit slow on it though...) where Mia meets Hat-man and Robin! LOL! And I PROMISE you ALL that it WILL be LONG! Im already ready for a pretty long chapter, that I actualy have to think throughly about. Anyways, Im glad many of you like my Sherlock one-shots! Espically 'I Kissed a Boy' Just to note you all that read this and that fic, there WILL be a part two! Yes, a two-shot! (since many of you demanded it - _-') So, thats gonna take awhile to upload...ANYWAY, enjoy this chapter! :D**

**And thank you to my Beta: HistoryLights, for the help! Your amazing! ;)**

_Chapter_ 3

_Mia's POV_

I found a little snug coffee shop just three blocks away from Baker Street. Once I was inside, I ordered a hazelnut ice coffee and a banana walnut muffin as well as curiously ordering two cherry scones. I paid for it and went to go find a table to be able to enjoy my breakfast.

The small coffee shop was, of course, petite, but it had its good quality perks. For example, a flat screen and nice comfortable chairs and tables. And having a nice table near a massive window where I could look at all the passing people. I peered at the television screen while taking an appetizing mouthful of a scone, gulping it down.

My eyebrow rose as I noticed something peculiar in sight. A man with dark curls wearing a hat and covering himself with his coat. I examined the man more thoroughly, trying to figure why he seemed so gosh darn familiar to me. I zoned out all the sights and sound surrounded around me and just payed attention to only the television screen.

High cheek bones...ice blue eyes...curly hair...firm face...well figured body, and astonishing good looks.

"_The detective Sherlock Holmes, who is currently living in 221B Baker Street, has officially caught the media's attention-"_

No fucking way - he's famous!

* * *

_Normal POV_

John sat at his usual chair reading his morning paper, a little concerned about Sherlock's whereabouts since last night's case and John couldn't attend it with him because of a date night; ending in a unsurprising spilt up.

The door opened the door with a loud bang that startled the army doctor and forced him to witness the extraordinary horror of the detective in a usual state of blood, along with a blooded harpoon.

"Well, that was Tedious!" Sherlock breathlessly announced.

John cocked a brow. "You went into the bus like that?"

Irritated, Sherlock responded. "No cab would take me."

Sherlock left to clean himself up, while John had guessed as to why no cab would take him. It wasn't the hardest problem to deduce. That case had him go above and beyond.

After Sherlock had properly cleaned himself up, as well as his harpoon, he wore his navy blue robe and was pacing about back and forth in the flat. Unsettled and impatient as a child.

"Anything?" He asked his flat mate. John was currently checking up on his blog in which Sherlock convinced him to read any comments concerning a case he was carelessly desperate to solve. Though, no such luck so they switched to the newspaper.

John sighed. "Military coop in Uganda,"

"Hm." Sherlock apposed, clearly uninterested.

John skips that immediately and points to a picture. "Another photo of you with the…um."

"Oh!" Sherlock groaned, averting his eyes from that blasted picture with him and the earflap hat. Sherlock continued to pace, awaiting another topic from Johns newspaper but instead he slammed his harpoon down on the carpet and stopped in thought. "John, I need some, get me some!"

John looked up to see Sherlock's eyes foggy with want. "No." God, how he hated these cigarette debates.

"Get me some." He demanded sternly.

"No! Could turkey, we agreed no matter what! Anyway, you paid everyone off remember?" John hesitantly returned to his paper. "No one in a two mile radius will sell you any."

"Urgh! _I need a case!_" Sherlock yelled. Throwing his hands up angrily.

"_You just had one_! By harpooning a dead pig, apparently."

John set his paper down and got up, grabbing his wallet from the kitchen table and headed for the front door. Hoping everything in his wallet was in there and not burned in onion acid for an experiment. Sherlock seemingly watched and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Out to buy more milk, were out."

"Don't have another ridiculous row with the machine."

"Ill make no such promises, Sherlock." And with that he left.

* * *

_Mia's POV_

I was awestruck, I mean, there was an actually celebrity living in the flat above my Aunties. She has never told me about this, since I arrived. Does she even know about it? Maybe, I should ask her.

Once I walked back to Baker Street I passed by a shop next to the flat called _Speedy's_ and caught a glimpse of Auntie, yet she didn't notice me standing just outside the shop. Just too quickly admit it; I was really nervous to go back inside. Just to see that, Sherlock detective man, with blood cascaded on him. I wasn't grossed out, but, just a single thought of that sharp harpoon made me cringe. I actually fought with myself if I was curious to know who or what person, or anything, had their blood on that harpoon. I just came to a conclusion to dismiss it.

Hoping dearly I wouldn't jinx that some shenanigan would one way or another occur again, I entered through the door.

I took such a well amount of baby steps to cautiously head to my flat. I wasn't even _close_ enough to the door once I heard gunfire.

_Bang-Bang!_

"Ahhh!" I screeched as I was surprisingly startled to death. It was extremely loud to surprise me I didn't hear at all the door opening behind me. I covered my ears to numb out the terrible sound of another gunshot. I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Whoa!"

I didn't even realize I fell back, but falling back into someone's arms. I opened my eyes I didn't even notice was frightfully closed. The first thing I saw was my feet on the ground, as well as my body. The arms around me holding me from collapsing on the ground were masculine. Silently gasping, I looked up to see the man who kindly helped me.

It was a middle aged man with sandy blonde hair and a simple dark brown coat and red shirt. He had a looks of worry plaguing his facial features. Then, he lifted me off the ground and helped me stand up normally. "I'm very sorry, Miss-"

Stunned for a quick second I answered without even thinking. "Um, Mia Brisk."

He nodded and picked up the plastic bags that were on the ground, seeming abounded. "Truly sorry Miss Brisk. I'll have to have a word with my flat mate. Good day to you." Then he scurried upstairs.

I opened and closed my mouth, trying to think of what to say back in return. "Thank you, oh, you too!" I had another ridiculous urge to bow but only slightly.

I stood silently there as I heard loud muffled arguing upstairs. It must have been the second man living in the top flat, since Auntie did say 'boy's'.

The things I have witnessed today were moderately unforeseen. I couldn't even thin 'I've seen worse,' could easily be on top of my 'Most freakiest things to experience in London' list, period! But, what exactly were those gunshots, I could tell it was real but who the hell wouldn't be mad enough to shoot them?

Oh..._oh!_ Great, why didn't I think of this in the first place? It _had_ to be _him_. No doubt. I unfortunately feel as though if I see another up surd scene I guarantee ill crack! If I had to admit it in way, it was rather amusing.

Calming myself down wasn't a very exciting exercise, so I looked around Auntie's kitchen and thought of making a nice, soothing pot of tea. Generally, it was a normal enough process back in Japan. After a well divining cup of tea. I was debating with myself whether to watch TV or read a book quietly. Oddly enough TV won fast and I grabbed the remote, switching through channels as I settled myself on the couch watching nothing but drama shows. All the way up until six thirty.

**Soooo, Ill make no such promises WHEN Ill be updating the next chapter. I would just really appricate it if you could review and tell me what you think. (I hope Mia doesnt seem like a Mary Sue to you all..!) Come on dont be shy! ^_^**


End file.
